One Day
by ChelberNo.1
Summary: A three-part Kataang story. After being summoned by Zuko to the Royal Palace for a unknown reason, Katara and Aang head off, happy to escape boring meetings and paper work for a few days. caught up in sunsets and good old memories, they are caught by surprise by Zuko's happy news. Kataang Fluff, Maiko.


**A/N: Sorry, I've been away for a while. I am working on my other chapter FFs, don't worry. It'll be awhile between updates, though. Hang in there!**

**This was meant to be apart of my Kataang drabble collection, but it turned into something more...**

**This is set 2-3 years after the war.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

With Katara lying in Appa's saddle, half asleep, and Aang at Appa's reins, Airbending clouds that drifted by them, it was a pretty relaxed trip to the Fire Nation.

They had been travelling all day, just the three of them. Aang yawned, and Appa groaned in response. "Yeah, buddy, I hear ya,"

"Aang?" Aang turned to see Katara leaning over the side of the saddle, yawning as well.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should land. It'll be dark soon, and we should find a place to camp." Another yawn overtook her, and she frowned at Aang. "You've gotten me yawning, now."

Aang grinned up at her. "Sorry. We'll land soon, don't worry. But I don't think I've shown you the sunset from air yet. It's beautiful."

Katara climbed over the saddle, and sat next to Aang, snuggling up to him. "You'd better be careful; I might fall asleep soon."

Aang chuckled softly, resting his chin on the top of Katara's head. "If you fall asleep, I'll wake you up. Simple. Besides, you don't want to miss this."

Appa groaned.

"See, even Appa agrees."

Katara sighed softly, already half asleep. "I wonder why Zuko summoned us,"

"So do I. I hope there's no trouble."

"I don't think so. It wasn't a very formal letter. He sounded … exited, sort of."

"What did it say again?"

Katara pulled a scroll from her bag, unravelled it, and read out loud:

"_Katara and Aang,_

_I'll send Suki and Sokka a letter; last I heard they were at Kyoshi Island. Toph's at her school, and Uncle offered to pick her up, so it's just you two that I have to invite._

_I need you to come to the Royal Palace. It doesn't really matter when you get here; in the next week would be great. I need all of your help with something. I won't tell you what with yet._

_Don't worry too much about cancelling meetings, it should all be taken care of. I'd really like you to come. I'll see you here within the next week?_

_Your friend, Zuko"_

Katara looked up at Aang. "See, if he was in trouble, it'd be all official, with 'To Avatar Aang and Master Katara', and 'Fire Lord Zuko', things like that. But this is more of a letter to a friend, not a letter to the Avatar, asking for advice."

"Makes sense," Aang said while Katara yawned again. "Well, he should be happy; we'll be there by tomorrow. It'll have only taken us three days."

Katara didn't answer; she was too comfortable and cosy, curled up in Aang's embrace. She heard Aang chuckle softly again, then her eyes got too heavy to keep open. She nuzzled deeper into Aang's neck, already drifting into sleep.

She was awoken some time later by Aang pulling his arm out from underneath her. Blinking, Katara lifted her head groggily. "W-w-what?" She yawned, barely stuttering through the words.

Aang pointed at a distant point over her shoulder. "Look,"

Katara turned. And gasped.

The sunset was beautiful. The whole sky was alight with pinks, golds, oranges, and red. The whole sky practically glowed. The setting sun illuminated the clouds, turning them different colours as they stretched out across the sky.

The _whole _sky. Up in the air, all you could see was _this. _The sunset. From the ground, you could only see so much. But being high up …

Katara laughed, tiredness forgotten. She stood, and, leaning on her tiptoes, stretched her hands up, fingers trailing through the clouds. She was aware that Aang was on his feet too, his hands on her hips, keeping her steady.

She reached out again, this time with her chi. Felling the clouds around her, and pulled. Wisps swirled down around her head, but just out of reach, but Katara didn't dare pull harder. She'd just take the water out of the cloud, ending its existence as a cloud, and she didn't want to take away anything so beautiful.

Aang, sensing what she was trying to do, reached out with her. Together, they bent the clouds, working as the same person with two elements. Wisps of clouds, bigger this time, flew down, spiralling and circling the couple.

Laughing together, they bent the clouds, soon enveloped in a rainbow, swirling, glowing mist.

Once the sun had set, taking the colours and energy with it, Aang and Katara let the last of the clouds got. Sitting back down, they watched the now silver mist float away, silhouetting against the bright moon.

"I can see why you love it up here. Always flying around on Appa, your glider. It's beautiful." Katara stared up at the millions of stars above them. They seemed so close, almost close enough to touch.

"It has its moments,"

Appa groaned, and Aang gave a soft laugh. "Yeah, we should land now,"

As he steered them towards land, Katara lent against him again, smiling blissfully to herself. Right now, she didn't care about much. She didn't mind about not knowing why Zuko had summoned them, she didn't care about setting up a campsite, she didn't bother trying to remember if she had anything important to do while they were travelling (which she had been worrying about all day).

No, the only thing she did care about at the moment was the boy beside her as he tried to find a camp spot.

Nothing else mattered right now.

* * *

**A/N: Go to my Profile page for a link to the picture of the sunset!**

**Chapter two coming up: Remember**

**Review, let me know what you thought!**


End file.
